Wedding Day
by Conjera
Summary: Today is Luke's wedding day and he is feeling really nervous until his Dad comes and talks with him. A story dealing with fatherhood, love, bandanas and weddings. LukeXAkari ONE-SHOT!


Luke fidgeted nervously as his dad tried to do up his bow tie. "What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't show up?"

His dad chuckled merrily as he pulled out a small white rose and placed it in his button hole. "You remind me of myself on my wedding day. Relax; she'll be coming down the aisle, coming to you."

"But,"

"No buts Luke. Stop worrying. This is not a mistake, and you two will be happy for the rest of your lives." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Trust me. Just be yourself today and for the rest of your life, and it will all be fine."

Luke nodded and looked in the mirror. "Be myself…" he looked wearily at his dad before tugging on the bowtie. "This thing is suffocating me." He took it off and threw it on the couch. The n he undid his coat and let it hang open. His dad sighed. "What? I'm being myself! This feels WAY more natural to me."

Dale smiled ruefully. "I know it does." He pulled out Luke's bandana from his pocket. "I heard you and Akari joking the other day about you wearing your bandana. She dared you and you promised you would. Now, it is not a good idea to begin a marriage by breaking promises."

Luke looked at the flaming bandana in his dad's hand. "Wear it Luke. It will be like having your mom here." Luke felt his eyes getting wet as he grabbed the gift his mom had given him the week before she died. He put it on and looked in the mirror.

"I wish she was here… I wish she had met Akari"

"She'd have loved her." Dale said looking at his son proudly. "She would be so proud of you for marrying such a fine young woman." Dale cleared his throat and looked at his son gruffly. "Now every Dad is supposed to impart some wisdom on their son's before they get married so here it is."

He cleared his throat again before staring. "The most valuable thing a man can ever have in his life is a woman's heart. Do not let anything happen to it. Keep it safe and keep it close to you always. Nourish it with love and affection, do not let it be lonely or sad. There is no greater joy than coming home and knowing someone is there waiting for you."

"Now, remember you and Akari are a team, so be sure to help her out and be involved with the household jobs. A women will always love a man who remembers to take out the trash and pick up his dirty clothes. Love is about compromise and settling, do not be so stubborn on every issue. Learn to negotiate but don't be a pushover either."

"And most important, even though you are married be sure to make time for your friends. You will still need some time with the guys every now and then to keep from going crazy, especially once you have a kid."

Luke sputtered a little here as his dad said this and Dale laughed affectionately at his son. "I know, you two don't want kids right away, but hey! I want grand kids someday! So you are getting advice now."

"Ah geez!" Luke put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at his dad. "Thanks Pops."He nodded and moved towards the door.

"My pleasure. Be sure to use that advice though. Don't let it rot away in some compartment of your head." Dale looked out into the church. "You guys must have invited half the town." He chuckled, "Probably two of the most social people in this town are getting married, of course it's big."

"I wanted to do a quick, "I do, she does" wedding but Akari wanted a traditional one." Luke said fidgeting nervously. "I could do without all the spectacle."

Dale laughed in a knowing way, "I thought the same thing when I was in your shoes, I'm sure everyman does. Trust me Luke, you'll be glad you did it this way once you see her coming down the aisle."

* * *

><p>Luke fidgeted again as he stood at the front of the church with the processions music playing. He tried to remain calm as Owen, his best man, and Hikari, Akari's sister and maid of honor, came down the aisle. He felt faint seeing Gill and Candace come down, then sick watching Bo and Luna. His knees turned to putty as the bridal music played signaling for Akari. They should have eloped or done something else, this was too much! What if it was all a big mistake or if he was dreaming? What if she didn't come.<p>

The moment Akari came into view his worrying stopped and was replace with Awe. She was dressed in a flowing white gown with some blue on it. She had flowers in her hair and was wearing makeup, something she never did. She looked nervous but determined as she made her way down the aisle towards him. She seemed to glow with happiness.

Luke watched her and felt happier than ever before. His dad was right, this was completely worth it.

* * *

><p>A quick story that came into my head while I was working on my "Luke Akari Shorts" story thingy. I hope you enjoy it!<p>

And guys, the take out the trash and picking up dirty clothes thing is TRUE! True I day!

I had help on Dale's advice, cause I'm not a dad and will NEVER be a dad (I'm a girl!) So i wasn't sure what a dad would tell his son on his wedding day. All the advice is good though. Very true about relationships and marriage!


End file.
